Deterministic networking generally attempts to precisely control when a data packet arrives at its destination. A deterministic network may support, for example, applications in industrial automation, process control, vehicle control, professional audio/video studios, or other areas. In the context of industrial automation, Deterministic Ethernet has gained attention as a way to adopt the widely used Ethernet technology for time critical and sensitive tasks such as those that take place in factory plants and vehicles. Deterministic Ethernet promises extremely low packet loss and deterministic reduced jitter for time sensitive traffic. This is typically accomplished through careful ad-hoc scheduling of data streams that is mostly done off-line and often enforces some constraints on streams.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.